


The Rabbit Hole Goes Much Deeper.

by Jack_Wilder



Series: Once Marked, Twice Touched [3]
Category: Blood Ties (TV)
Genre: DO NOT COPY MY WORK TO OTHER SITES!!!, Dean does not like people touching what belongs to him., Henry wants answers., M/M, Mike is done with everyone's shit., Sam is a nerd.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: Mike is still waters that runs very deep.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Mike Celluci & Dean Winchester, Mike Celluci/Henry Fitzroy
Series: Once Marked, Twice Touched [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533740
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	The Rabbit Hole Goes Much Deeper.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_2N-pc3Nbw
> 
> Y'all watch that video for the link I posted. It has nothing to do with the fic, but Dean is so damn HOT! Him reversing like that is my new sexuality.
> 
> _______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
> New chapter!!! 
> 
> ENJOY!!!
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the characters in the fic below. This is written purely for the enjoyment of the writer and the reader. No profit is being made from this or any of my other works.
> 
> DO NOT REPOST MY WORK!

Thanks to a case of a missing husband turning into a husband having another family, Vicki was busy for the better of three weeks and consequently did not have a chance to harass Mike. That came to an end when he returned from questioning a suspect to find her sitting at his desk, deep in discussion with Dave until she spotted him.

"Mike." She greeted with a huge, welcoming smile which he did not return.

He dropped his jacket unceremoniously on his visitor's chair, "tell Fitzroy," he spat the name, "to stay the hell away from me. Next time I see him on my property I will shoot.”

Vicki raised her eyebrows at the open hostility she was receiving.

"And vacate my chair." He added for good measure. When she got up, Mike spun his chair around and sat down, dragging a pile of files in front of him and began reading through them, completely ignoring Vicki.

"We need to talk Mike." Her voice was low, aware of the rest of the people currently in the police station.

"Nothing to talk about." He snapped, voice low and temper simmering. He closed one file and opened another. Mike kept his eyes firmly on the words he was reading as Vicki sat in the visitor chair by his desk, the same one he dropped his jacket in as a subtle message to not sit there.

She was quiet for a few minutes, reading his body language, his narrowed eyes, clenched jaw, his left hand was in a tight fist. Everything about him screamed 'ANGRY', but Vicki was never one to run from a fight.

"First off, I had no idea Henry was going to speak to you, much less go to your house. He did not say anything." She ducked her head trying to meet his eyes, but Mike kept his resolutely down. "Mike, come on, dropping such a bomb of knowing," her voice dropped even lower, "of knowing Henry's true nature, even you have to admit that we would have questions."

At the end of her sentence Mike turned to look at her, his blue eyes tired. "Questions to which you do not want the answers for and also to which I will not be giving you any answers." He turned back to the open files on his desk. "Leave it alone Vicki. You do not want to venture down that rabbit hole. Trust me." 

He felt more that saw Vicki bristle beside him and resisted rolling his eyes at her hard-headedness. 

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I want and do not want Mike?"

Mike looked her dead in her eyes, "the person who knows more about the supernatural than a private detective who stumbled into it a few months ago. Now I have work to do. See ya' around Vicki." He only looked up to watch as she left, a headache building behind his eyes and it was only 3:15 p.m., too early to call it a day.

"Lover's spat." Dave asked from his desk across from Mike's.

"I wish." Mike rubbed a hand down his face, getting up to get more coffee.

9:30 p.m. saw Mike arriving home, something he considered early for a regular Wednesday night. He was greeted with the sight of Dean lounging on the couch in his living room, socked feet up on the centre table, beer in hand as he watched some sport event.

"Thought you weren't coming back." He said, eyes never leaving the t.v. screen.

"Thought you were in Kansas with Sam." Mike countered, hanging up his jacket before dropping himself down in the couch beside Dean. He accepted the beer that was handed to him. 

Dean took a pull from his drink before answering. "I was. Heading back in a few."

Mike looked at the demon sitting beside him, something in Dean's voice was not right. "Everything alright with Sam?"

Dean took a while to answer. "He cried."

"Well, that is to be expect-"

"And then he punched me." Dean cut off Mike. "He got in two good solid punches before I blocked the third. Then he hugged me. If I were still human, he would have cracked a few ribs."

Mike chuckled, "I was not expecting that. Honestly."

"Neither was I." Dean rubbed at his jaw as if he could feel phantom pains of the hit. "It was as if he could not figure out if he wanted to be happy or beat the shit out of me."

"Both?"

"Yeah." 

The two men were quiet for a while, the game on t.v. ignored by both men, who had other things on their minds.

"How was your day?"

Mike released a mirthless laugh, squeezing his eyes shut. "Ah, Vicki was waiting for me at the station when I got back."

"Oh?" Dean sat up, turning to face Mike, intrigued by whatever he was about to hear. "What happened?"

"She had questions and I very subtly told her to fuck off."

Dean’s eyebrows flew up and he released a slow whistled. In the time he had known Mike, he knew the man to be protective of his former partner and lover. But hearing from Mike’s own mouth about his hostility towards Vicki was evident of how bothered he was that she had managed to get herself caught up in the world of the supernatural.

Mike took a pull of his beer. "Not to mention, I have been running on coffee for the last three days, trying to piece together a missing person's case that goes all the way back to 1963. So, I don't have time to dwell on anything that is not the case."

"You need any help with that?” Dean offered. “Supernatural help, I mean."

"I thought about asking you, seeing if anyone in _Hell_ ,” Mike emphasised, “might know something about it."

Dean contemplated it. "I can ask around. Get Sam in on it."

"Think that's a good idea? He might try to punch you again." Mike teased, outright laughing when Dean punched him companionably on his shoulder.

* * *

It was the fucking great-grandson of the original serial killer from the 60's that had Mike once again questioning how people could be so cruel. The act of killing complete strangers had been passed down from father to son for four generations. When Mike had pieced it together, he had wanted nothing more than to put a bullet between the murderer's eyes; but that would have been too merciful. People like that did not deserved such a swift painful death. No, Mike would let him be, because he knew for certain he will be torn to shreds in hell for his evil deeds. 

"I'll say it again. Demons I get; people are crazy." Dean said, knocking back his tequila shot.

Mike and Sam eyed Dean who ignored them both, opting to take a long pull from his beer. Mike had been introduced to Sam during the case when Dean had brought him on and they had taken to each other like a forest fire, much to Dean's fond annoyance. They twisted the story a bit about _how_ Mike and Dean met and became for the lack of a better term, friends.

The three men were currently at a low-key bar, celebrating the successful closing of another case before the killer could get to what would have been his fifth victim. They were on their third round of shots when Dean's drink stopped midway to his lips, his green eyes shooting immediately to the dark entrance of the bar, a slow dangerous smile spreading across his face.

"Your vampire is here Mike."

Sam's eyes snapped to Mike in shock. "What? Vampire? You _have_ a vampire?" He lowered his voice.

Mike rolled his eyes at Dean's smirk. "No, ignore your brother."

"Try ignoring the literal former 1st Duke of Richmond and Somerset." He shot back.

"Wait, you mean _Henry Fitzroy_ , the illegitimate King Henry VIII of England and his mistress, Elizabeth Blount?" Sam looked like he was having an history orgasm, ignoring Dean when he called him a nerd. " _That Henry Fitzroy_. The _only_ illegitimate offspring whom Henry VIII acknowledged?" 

Mike swore if Sam was a puppy, his tail would be wagging like crazy. He hid a smile in his drink.

"And he's a vampire?" Sam sat back in his seat; his mind completely blown. "Guess the claim about tuberculosis being the cause of death was wrong."

Dean kept his eyes on Mike as he announced Henry's entrance as subtly as he could; meaning Dean kicked both men on their shins, earning twin glares and indicated with his head towards Henry who had a beautiful leggy brunette on his arm. Mike kept his eyes on his drink, while Sam was trying not to turn around and stare at a history figure thought to be long dead. Dean, well he was staring straight at Henry whose eyes caught his before sliding over the rest of the table to land on Mike.

Henry whispered something in his meal for the night ear receiving a smile from her that promised sinful activities in the near future. Henry saw her to a table in a dark corner, before turning around and making his way to Mike's table. 

"Fuck my life." Mike muttered into his beer, draining the last of it and signalling for another.

"Detective," the grin in Henry's voice was audible. "Good evening gentlemen." He addressed Sam and Dean with all the politeness in the world, before turning his attention back to Mike. "I received your message from Vicki, and I must say that while I respect your wishes, I still have questions that only you can answer."

The table was quiet, Sam staring at Mike, while Dean still wore that infuriating smirk, his eyes switching between Mike and Henry. The silence was stretching into the realm of awkward when Dean decided to be himself and opened his mouth.

"You really should put the man out of his misery Mike." His voice was saccharine sweet, all eyes turning to look at the face of an angel, with a literal demon lurking behind it. Him speaking caught the undivided attention of Henry, who with his own supernatural abilities knew that there was something just not right with Dean. 

There was a silent stare down of two powerful supernatural creatures, with Sam and Mike caught in between. Dean then broke the staring contest to look at his brother.

"I saw a pool table in the corner." Sam was already out of his seat at his brother's words. "Let's go play a game." He smirked down at Mike, "play nice."

Mike flipped him off, taking a sip of his new drink as Henry sat in Sam's vacated seat. 

"Detective-"

"Is it ok for you to leave your date alone for so long?" Mike cut him off.

Henry chuckled and shook his head, "Cassandra won't mind." His blue eyes shone in the dim light of the bar. "Detective, you are something of an enigma. You were aware of my true nature and yet you kept that bit of information to yourself. Your house seems to harbour some sort of supernatural force that you want to keep me far from, and," he looked over to where Dean was bent over the pool table lining up a shot. "Your friend seems to be some sort supernatural creature as well; I just don't know what."

"I don't hear a question Fitzroy." Mike glanced at him.

Henry leaned closer to him, close enough that Mike felt the coolness of his breath, caress his cheek when Henry spoke. "My question is: what are you hiding detective?" That mischievous twinkle was in his eyes, that unassuming smile on his lips. "You seem to be wrapped up in the supernatural world; even more so than Vicki, and yet you remain quiet about it."

Mike pushed himself away from the table and stood, throwing some money down on the table to cover the drinks. "Good night Fitzroy." Henry was up in the blink of an eye, his deceptively delicate looking long artistic fingers wrapped around Mike's arm in a steel grip.

"You did not answer my question Detective." Henry growled, and in an instant Dean was there ripping Mike from his grip and standing between them, his eyes fully demon black. Henry's eyes were black as well, his fangs dropped, both growling lowly at each other. Mike and Sam were immediately doing damage control, with both of them pulling Dean away from the enraged vampire. Mike took a quick look at the other patrons, but no one was paying them any mind, thinking that it was just a small tussle, if they only knew.

"Dean, Dean!" Sam’s hands were tightly fisted in his brother's shirt, "stop it!" He hissed, finally managing to pull Dean away from a still snarling Henry.

Mike looked at Henry who slowly lost his vampire features as Sam put some distance between him and Dean.

"Didn't know you slummed it with mongrels from the depths of Hell Detective." Henry spat in Dean's directions.

Dean's smile was sharp and dangerous, "not from hell, and I ain't no mongrel." He raised the sleeve of his shirt to show the Mark of Cain. "I am a Knight of Hell you blood sucking parasite."

"Both of you quit it." Mike stepped between them. "Sam, take him to the car, I will be there shortly." Sam nodded and dragged Dean none too gently behind him. Once Sam and Dean exited the bar Mike turned to Henry who was staring back at him with blue fire blazing in his eyes.

"Is _that_ ," Mike knew exactly _who_ he was talking about from the acidic venom in his voice, "what you were keeping me from the other night?" Henry looked just about ready to rip someone's throat out.

"His name is ‘Dean' and watch how you speak about and to him." Mike sighed and dragged a hand through his hair, regretting coming out to celebrate. "Not that it is any of your business, but that man has saved my life more times that I can count."

"He is a _demon_ Mike."

"He is my _friend_ Fitzroy." Mike snapped, "something that you are not." Henry reared back as if Mike had physically struck him. "I do not have to tell you or Vicki anything about my life or the people in it."

Henry took a step back and nodded, "yes, of course. My apologies Detective for overstepping my boundaries. Have a good night." He turned and walked off, his back a tense line that Mike did not feel one ounce of sympathy towards.

With an irritated huff, Mike left the bar, meeting up with Sam and Dean at the impala for them to take him back home, before they drove back to Lebanon, Kansas.

Mike slept fitfully that night, unaware of Henry standing across the road from his house, onyx eyes watching his bedroom window.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> "I'll say it again. Demons I get; people are crazy."- Actual quote from Dean.


End file.
